


Always the Big Brother

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sam Winchester, Gags, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Nobody cares enough about Sam to do this for him like Dean, and there’s nobody Sam trusts more than Dean to let this happen. It’s so wrong and fucked up on every level...but right now there’s nowhere else Sam would want to be.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 149





	Always the Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His to Claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515023) by [SammySunflowerChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySunflowerChild/pseuds/SammySunflowerChild). 



Sam’s gonna die here. It’s just that simple. Or at least, that has to be what Dean has planned, because otherwise, this is just straight up torture.

The war room table is hard against his naked body, hard on his arms bound with rope, along with his legs, forcing him on his stomach, leaving his ass completely exposed and on display.

Meanwhile there’s Dean, the bastard, massaging his hole, teasing it, but never actually doing anything, and it feels so good, Sam has a hard time staying quiet.

Something he’s already paying for, he reminds himself, as he feels the silk gag wrapped tightly around his mouth, effectively muffling any noises he could be making, not that Dean would stop even if someone did hear them.

“Sammy, Sammy Sammy...such a little slut.” Comes from behind him, which only serves to make Sam’s dick twitch. Sam moves back whatever distance he can with his bound limbs, still able to feel the warmth from Dean’s hands as they continue their massage.

The teasing is only serving to drive Sam wild, but only in the best way, so Sam doesn’t make a noise of protest. He only whimpers, because that’s all the gag allows, while he waits for Dean to decide to put him out of his misery. Dean has to be close now, what else can he do… until Dean decides to stick a finger inside him, and curl it against his prostate, making Sam moan loudly.

“I’m not gonna eat you out until I’m good and ready. I am the one in control.”

Then Dean retreats, before sticking in two fingers this time, pushing deeper than before, “Me eating you out is a privilege, not a right.”

Sam cries out even louder from the intense pleasure Dean pulls out of him, trying to speak through the gag. “Mpph.” It’s useless, and he knows it. The gag’s working too well, and his speech has left him, too blissed out. He’s so ridiculously hard, so swollen, while his whole body is trussed up and waiting for Dean to devour his ass.

“When I decide you deserve to have your ass eaten out, you wait, isn’t that right, Sammy?”

A hand strokes his ass cheeks, nicer than the commanding words, “Right, Sammy?”

Then he shoves his tongue inside Sam, closing his mouth over the hole.

What little sanity Sam was holding onto evaporates the second he feels Dean’s tongue go in, mouth sucking his hole like a clit.

Dean doesn’t let up for even a second, alternating between moving his tongue all around inside him and sucking. Right now Sam doesn’t even care if someone walks in and sees them, because it’s all up to Dean. In being trussed up, gagged, and held in Dean’s arms, he can be the little brother that lets the big brother make all the choices, like it’s supposed to be. Nobody cares enough about Sam to do this for him like Dean, and there’s nobody Sam trusts more than Dean to let this happen. It’s so wrong and fucked up on every level...but right now there’s nowhere else Sam would want to be.

Dean’s brushing his tongue against his prostate again, which finally gets Sam’s orgasm starting to build up inside him, hot and fast, it’s too much.

“Let yourself go, sweetheart.”

Sam whimpers, shaking his head, as he feels his body on the edge between it hurting and feeling good, wanting to come so badly, but still wanting to wait.

“I believe I just told you to let yourself go. You don’t get to disobey a direct order.” Dean pulls away from Sam’s ass so slowly, Sam can feel every excruciating second as he feels Dean’s face move away, before he’s back and devouring Sam’s ass and sucking once, hard.

The sudden pleasure knocks all rational thinking out of Sam’s head, and he has nothing holding him back anymore. All he cares about is the blissful orgasm that rips through his whole body, cum shooting everywhere. 

A cry spills out from behind the gag, as wave after wave of bliss spills over him, until he has nothing left to give. Until miraculously, he slips into sweet unconsciousness. Punished and rewarded, like the naughty little brother he is.

And Dean will always make sure his little brother behaves.


End file.
